1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement that is designed to clean out grass and other vegetation that grows in the spaces between concrete slabs of sidewalks, driveways, etc.
There are currently no tools specifically designed for this task., and as a result, it requires a great deal of stooping, bending, and working with inappropriate existing tools, usually with unsatisfactory results and often a great deal of discomfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,666 relates to a crack and crevice weeder device that has a cutting head attached to the end of a U-shaped rod which is, in turn, attached to a handle. Optionally, a separate narrower scraping device may also be attached to a median portion of the U-shaped rod in order to allow access to cracks and crevices that are too narrow for the cutting head. Use of the narrower scraping device requires inverting the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,132 relates to a hand weeder tool having a forked weed engaging portion and a serrated prong centered thereon for entangling the root portion of a weed. This device appears to be designed for uprooting weeds located on an expanse of open ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,335 relates to a wing section rod weeder designed for attachment to a tractor.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 253,806 and 300,714 disclose designs for manually operated weeding tools.